


Baking

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Father's Day, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Happy Father's Day, Khalid.""Huh?"
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Baking

She woke him up with a hug, kiss, and "Happy Father's Day, Khalid."

"Huh?"

Everyone was a little bit slow in the mornings, even him, so she smiled and waited. She could practically hear the internal narration; of knowing he had something to catch onto, yet being unsure of what that was.

Then,

"Oh--"

his eyes widened as he turned to look at her face, and still-flat stomach, where she was unconsciously rubbing.

"--don't tell me-- this is--"

He pulled her into another hug, making a noise between laughter and a happy, amazed sob.

"I'm going to be a dad...!"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
